Un deseo de navidad
by y0misma
Summary: Harry sólo desea una cosa para navidad ¿Podrá su deseo hacerse realidad? Regalo para Neko, espero que te guste


Neko, preciosa, espero que te guste. Feliz navidad

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo (lamentablemente) es de JK

Siempre había odiado esa fecha. Para todas las personas la navidad era una fecha especial para compartir en familia y recibir muchos regalos, ¿Para él? para él sólo significaba una ocasión más para recordar lo solo que estaba y que no importaba lo que hiciera, seguiría igual de solo. Las personas con las que creció no lo querían, eso le había quedado claro en su más tierna infancia; siempre le decían cosas feas, lo despreciaban y aunque no supiera mucho de regalos, no creía que un calcetín fuera el presente adecuado para un niño de ocho, nueve o diez años.

Durante mucho tiempo deseó estar con sus padres, no le importaba que para que eso sucediera él tuviera que morir; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con sus tíos. Pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Estaba en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de hechicería del mundo, tenía amigos que lo querían por lo qué era -simplemente Harry- y no por quién era -el maldito niño que vivió- comería todas las cosas deliciosas que quisiera y no tendría que estar en el desván debajo de las escaleras, escuchando como los demás la pasaban bien. Sí, esa sería la primera navidad que Harry Potter disfrutaría como cualquier otro niño de 11 años.

Sólo le hacía falta una cosa para que su navidad fuera realmente maravillosa, ese algo que añoraba desde que tenía memoria, pero que era imposible. Nadie podía revivir a sus padres, absolutamente nadie; ni siquiera Dumbledore -el mejor mago que Harry había conocido- , podía realizar su sueño. Quizás por eso, aún cuando lucía una amplia sonrisa, esta no lograba llegar a sus ojos y así inundarlo por completo.

La cena de navidad había terminado, todos rieron, compartieron y conversaron por algunas horas en las que nada más importó. Ahora, cuando Harry miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, no pudo evitar desear una vez más ver a sus padres aunque fueran sólo por unos segundos, con eso quedaría feliz por el resto de su vida. Cerró los ojos brevemente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas verlos, deseó que le sonrieran y que le dijeran que lo querían.

Quizás fue casualidad, quizás fue la fecha, eso es algo que aún no se sabe con certeza, pero en ese momento brilló una estrella en el firmamento como nunca antes lo había hecho alguna y Harry tuvo que abrir los ojos por el reflejo de la luz. Lo que vio en ese momento, lo dejó completamente impactado; frente a él estaban sus padres sonriéndole, mirándolo con un amor como no creyó posible. Estaban ahí, estaban ahí... sus padres estaban ahí con él en navidad. Su deseo se volvió realidad, su mayor deseo se volvió realidad. ¡Merlín! era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida.

Los miró e inconscientemente sonrió con algo de temor. Los volvió a mirar y se acercó un poco más a ellos - ¿Mamá, papá. Es real? -

Vio como su madre se acercaba a él y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla - Sólo por un momento mi amor, sólo por un momento será real - Entonces pasó algo realmente maravilloso para Harry, su madre lo abrazó; lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo cobijó en su regazo. - Estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño, tan orgullosa del niño que fuiste y del hombrecito en el que te has convertido. Te amo, nunca lo olvides, te amo más que a mi vida, siempre, siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote y vigilando tus sueños - Lo miró y le dio un beso en la frente, sin soltarlo, aún no quería soltarlo, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Se separó de él sin dejar de sonreír y miró a James para indicarle que era su turno.

James sé revolvió el cabello y sonrió -gesto que hizo que Lily bufara, ese hombre jamás cambiaría- Se acercó a su hijo y él también lo abrazó con fuerza - Harry, eres impresionante, eres... eres todo lo que siempre deseé de un hijo. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, de cómo eres, de lo que haces y por sobretodo ¡Merlín! eres espectacularmente bueno en el Quidditich, ni siquiera yo podría ser tan bueno - Harry sabía que viniendo de su padre ese era el mejor de los halagos por eso su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y esta vez sí llegó a sus ojos - Te amo Harry, jamás lo dudes, siempre cuidaré de ti, no importa lo que pase, jamás dudes del amor que te tenemos tu madre y yo, y si tienes algún problema con Svell.. -

- ¡James! No le digas ese tipo de cosas a tu hijo -

- Está bien, está bien, lo siento querida. Como iba diciendo, si tienes algún problema con alguien, piensa en nosotros y trataremos de darte la solución más adecuada - Lo apretó un poco más y luego se separó de él para situarse al lado de Lily.

Harry los miró una vez más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así como también los ojos de sus padres. - Los amo... los extraño tanto, por favor no se marchen - Su voz se quebró y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que seguían llenando sus ojos. Las figuras de sus padres comenzaron a hacerse borrosas y el Gryffindor dejó escapar un sollozo. Eso fue lo único que hizo, por mucho que quisiera que sus padres se quedaran para siempre con él, sabía que no podía ser así, ni siquiera con toda la magia del mundo. Les tiró un beso con la mano, gritó que los amaría siempre y que seguiría tratando de hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

Las figuras finalmente desaparecieron, pero por extraño que parezca, Harry no estaba del todo triste. Los había visto, los abrazó y le dijeron las cosas que siempre quiso escuchar por parte de sus padres... Ese sin duda alguna fue el mejor regalo de navidad que tuvo Harry Potter a sus 11 años.


End file.
